A Shadows Birth
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Plötzlich im Disziplinar Komitee, muss Sayori sich nun ihren Aufgaben widmen und gemeinsame Patrouillen mit Kyoya sind genau das beste um diese kennen zu lernen und vorzuführen was sie kann. Nichts ahnend das ein späterer Kommentar und Zuhörer den Beginn zu etwas setzen. / Pair: leichtes Kyoya x OC


Ein kleiner OS zu meiner Story "Rising Moon" und bezieht sich auf Kapitel 12. :)

_Always behind you_

„Okay, das war dann erst einmal genug für heute Morgen! Nun macht euch für die Schule fertig und heute Nachmittag geht's dann wieder weiter und ich erwarte vollen Einsatz.", erklang Lal's Stimme über unsere Köpfe hinweg, während Kyoya und ich gerade von einander zurückwichen, unsere Waffen wieder voneinander entfernten und gleichzeitig den letzten Schwung von Dinos Peitsche abwehrten.

Der schwarzhaarige verengte darauf nur seine Augen und verstaute seine Tonfas etwas wiederwillig mit einem „Hn", wusste er, dass man mit Lal wenig zu argumentieren hatte.

Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass es so schien als hätte er was dagegen Mädchen zu schlagen.

Training ja, so richtig ernsthaft verletzen?

Nein, definitiv nicht, Kyoya hatte seinen Stolz was das kämpfen angeht, das konnte jeder sehen, welcher auch nur einmal wirklich einen seiner Kämpfe beigewohnt hatte.

So war es auch bei anderen.

Siehst du sie einmal richtig kämpfen, kannst du erkennen ob derjenige Stolz mit hineinbringt, eine gewisse Ehre und eigene Regeln.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten bei diesen Gedanken ein klein wenig nach oben, als auch ich mein Kusarigama verschwinden ließ.

„Hai, Lal-san.", antwortete ich ruhig mit einem leicht fröhlichen Ton in der Stimme, welchen ich nicht wirklich heraus halten konnte, während ich mir mein neues Abzeichen an meinem Ärmel noch einmal abcheckte, das es auch wirklich fest saß, ehe ich den Dämon von Namimori Mittelschule ansah.

Dieser nickte nur kurz angebunden, während er mit wehender Jacke auf den Schultern unseren Trainingsplatz alias das Dach der Schule verließ, ich dicht hinter ihm.

Ich hatte mir gestern, als ich doch noch einmal den Unterricht besucht hatte, vorgenommen, mehr über Kyoya herauszufinden und hatte ein paar meiner Klassenkameraden gefragt, kam aber nicht umhin zu bemerken das Tsunayoshi und seine Wächter nicht da waren.

Die Reaktion der anderen auf meine Fragen hin war meistens von Angst geprägt, etwas das mich ehrlich amüsierte aber von den anderen nachvollziehen konnte, Kyoya hatte eine gewisse Ausstrahlung, welche für normale Leute einschüchternd war und seine Tendenz zur Gewalt half da auch nicht besonders weiter wenn man ehrlich war.

Aber das was ich herausfinden konnte, war dann auch schon wieder nicht viel.

Alles was ich bekam waren die üblichen Informationen, Name, Rang in der Schule und haufenweise Warnungen mich nicht in seine Nähe zu begeben oder in die des Disziplinar Komitees, bis sie das Abzeichen sahen, welches zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch aus meiner Tasche hing.

Danach waren sie alle weg, entschuldigten sich.

Ich musste schon sagen, dass das alles sehr witzig war und ich wusste nicht warum, aber seitdem war meine Laune besser, leichter…

Ich war wirklich nicht normal wenn ich so auf andere reagierte.

Nach der Schule am Tag zuvor, hatte Kyoya mich dann noch einmal durch die Aufgabenfelder des Disziplinar Komitees geführt und mir erklärt was ich zu machen hatte mit der Hilfe eines gewissen Kusakabe Tetsuya, welcher sich als rechte Hand Kyoyas herausstellte, selbst wenn er eine solch komische Frisur hatte, aber das war ja seine Entscheidung.

Er war wirklich überrascht mich zu sehen, überhaupt ein Mädchen im Komitee wenn ich es richtig mitbekam, aber trotzdessen schien er nicht auf mich herunter zu sehen, ganz im Gegenteil sogar, er behandelte mich mit Respekt.

Es war irgendwie schön so behandelt zu werden und auch jetzt kam er uns entgegen, als wir uns auf den Weg durch die Schule machten.

„Kyo-san, Kiharu-san, alle Schüler befinden sich im Unterricht, aber Berichten einer früheren Patrouille nach sollen Schüler später vor haben zu schwänzen, aufgrund eines neu erscheinenden Videospieles, welches ab heute auf dem Markt erscheinen soll. Ebenfalls wurden verdächtige Aktivitäten im Einkaufsviertel wahrgenommen, welche mit einer Verbrecherbande in Verbindung zu stehen scheint.", begrüßte der schwarzhaarige uns, kaum dass er uns erreicht und sich kurz verbeugt hatte.

Kyoya machte sich nicht groß die Mühe stehen zu bleiben sondern ging einfach an ihm vorbei.

„Hn. Irgendwelche Wiederholer bei den schwänzenden Herbivore?", erkundigte der schwarzhaarige in seinem üblichen Ton, während sowohl Tetsuya als auch ich ihn weiter folgten, als er begann das Schulgebäude zu verlassen um seine übliche Tour zu machen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte mir, das sollten diese Schwänzer ein brandneues Spiel haben wollen das heute auf den Markt kam, sie innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde los müssten, da in ungefähr einer Dreiviertelstunde die meisten Geschäfte erst aufmachen würden.

Der Junge neben mir schüttelte seinen Kopf, fast schon wehleidig.

„Ja, eine Gruppe von drei wenn ich die Informationen stimmen, Sato Yosuke, Shima Renji und Tsukita Hirato. Sie wurden schon des Öfteren beim Verlassen des Schulgeländes beobachtet und dementsprechend bestraft, auch wenn ich glaube, dass du noch nicht selber mit ihnen Bekanntschaft gemacht hast Kyo-san.", fuhr Tetsuya weiter, während er gleichzeitig in ein kleines Buch schaute, welches er bei sich trug.

Ein wenig neugierig sah ich ihm in das kleine Buch und staunte nicht schlecht bei all den ordentlich gelisteten Informationen.

Der hatte seine Position eindeutig nicht nur aus Spaß, da stand auch Köpfchen hinter.

Kyoya vor uns nickte.

„Und die dummen Herbivore?", kam es erneut von ihm und ich kam einfach nicht umhin, wegen seinen Sprachgebrauch zu grinsen.

Da ich ebenfalls einen guten Blick auf Tetsuyas Informationen hatte, las ich einfach vor ohne den anderen eine Chance zu lassen.

„Hm, wenn ich das hier richtig lese, dann haben diese Idioten innerhalb der letzten Woche schon vier Läden überfallen und haben dabei nicht nur Wertgegenstände entwendet, sondern auch erhebliche Sachbeschädigung begangen… Tetsuya-san, hast du eine Karte Namimoris dabei?", entkam es mir eher ruhig, während ich bei meiner Frage den größeren Jungen auffordernd ansah.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Kyoya kurz in meine Richtung blicken, während der größere mit dem Strohhalm im Mund mich kurz verwirrt ansah, ehe er nickte und mir gewünschtes Objekt reichte.

Kurz nickend nahm ich das Objekt entgegen und ließ es in einer Tasche meiner Uniform verschwinden.

„Danke, ich werde gleich einmal rauf gucken, wer weiß was sich da finden lässt mit den Informationen, aber ich glaube das jetzt ein paar… Kiseichu ein klein wenig Spaß haben wollen, wenn ihr versteht.", summte ich ein klein wenig vor mich hin und sah mit halbgeöffneten Augen in die Richtung aus der ich die verdächtigen Stimmen dreier Jungs ungefähr unseren Alters hörte und in welche Richtung Kyoya begann nun zu gehen, seine Tonfas blitzten schon bereit in seinen Händen auf.

Schnellen Schrittes war ich gleich wieder hinter dem schwarzhaarigen, als dieser schnell die unglücklichen Seelen ansteuerte, welche es wagten sich nicht an die Schulvorschriften zu halten.

Tetsuya folgte nicht so schnell, blieb aber in unserer Nähe.

Es dauerte auch nur kurz und wir hatten eine Ecke passiert, nur um uns drei Jugendlichen unseren alters entgegen zu sehen, allesamt schienen sie bei Kyoyas Anblick zur Salzsäule zu erstarren.

Ein leises kichern entkam meinen Lippen bei diesem Anblick, während meine Finger leicht zuckten, bereit meine Waffe zu zücken falls nötig, was jedoch höchstwahrscheinlich nicht der Fall sein würde.

Vor mir sah ich ein leises blutrünstiges Grinsen sich auf den Lippen des Leiters des Disziplinar Komitees ausbreiten zu sehen, als dieser die Jungen ansah, langsam auf sie zu trat.

„Für das nicht einhalten der Schulordnung bei Verlassen des Schulgeländes und schwänzen des Unterrichts, beiße ich euch zu Tode."

Das war alles an Warnung was von Kyoyas Seite kam, als er auf seine unglücklichen Opfer losging, sie zum Schreien brachte, ehe sie am Ende bewusstlos und blutig am Boden lagen.

Seine Tonfas vom Blut befreien und wieder wegsteckend, wandte er sich wieder mir zu, während ich Tetsuya nicht weit mit jemanden telefonieren sah, aus den Gesprächsfetzen die ich mitbekam, ging es um die Schüler welche Kyoya zusammengeschlagen hatte und das diese ins Krankenhaus oder Krankenstation gebracht werden.

„Hn, unfähige Herbivore. Nun, was wolltest du mit der Karte?", kam es von dem schwarzhaarigen, während seine sturmgrauen Augen mich musterten und ich begriff.

Mit einer Bewegung befand sich die Karte ausgebreitet in meinen Händen, darüber lag schräg das kleine schwarze Buch Tetsuyas, in welchem sich seine Informationen befanden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich den kaum merklichen fraglichen Gesichtsausdruck Kyoyas ausmachen, welcher mich zum grinsen brachte.

„Ist nicht so als würde er es gerade brauchen, zudem sollte es uns ja weiter helfen, ich beabsichtige nicht es zu behalten, bei ihm ist es besser aufgehoben.", antwortete ich ruhig mit den Schultern zuckend, ehe ich versuchte mir ein Bild aus der Situation an Hand zu machen.

Nach einer Minute nachdem auch der ältere Schüler zu uns gestoßen war und mich einfach nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue angesehen hat, gab ich ihn sein Buch wieder und zeigte beiden die Karte, während ich auf ein Gebiet Namimoris tippte, welches sich in ungefähr gleicher Nähe zu allen Orten der Überfälle befand.

„Wenn ich raten dürfte, dann würde ich sagen das unsere Wahrscheinlichkeit die Gruppe zu finden in diesem Gebiet am höchsten ist. Die Entfernung zu jedem der zu Opfer gefallenen Orte befindet sich in ungefähr gleichen Abstand, wenn auch anderen Richtungen von dort. Und wenn man davon ausgeht das das ganze recht schnell über die Ecke ging ohne das sie richtig erwischt wurden, dann muss ihre Basis ja in der Nähe sein, oder wenigstens ein gewisser Treffpunkt der verwendet wird um mögliche Beute zwischen zu lagern.", erklärte ich den beiden Jungen von mir meine Vermutung und gab auch die Karte zurück in den Besitz Tetsuyas.

Dieser sah mich überrascht, aber auch mit einem leicht wohlwollenden Lächeln an, während Kyoya ein anerkennendes glitzern in den Augen hatte, allerdings war dieses entweder gut versteckt oder war einfach nur zu schnell für meine Augen, wieder aus seinen verbannt worden.

Das kleine nicken des anderen bekam ich jedoch noch mit, als wir uns wieder auf den Weg machten.

„Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, dass du richtig liegen würdest Kiharu-san, aber das war gut kombiniert.", flüsterte Tetsuya neben mir, während wir die Gruppe von Männern einige Meter von uns entfernt beobachteten, er hatte bereits vorzeitig ein paar wie er sie nannte „Aufräumer" kontaktiert.

Kyoyas Hände mit seinen Tonfas zuckten schon gefährlich und ich verdrehte leise schnaubend meine Augen.

„Ich habe Training hinter mir, nicht nur körperliches, sondern auch in Sachen Strategie, Taktik. Ich weiß was in solchen Fällen die richtigen Schritte sind.", gab ich ruhig bekannt, mit meiner linken Hand fuhr ich dabei über das Metall der Kette meiner Waffe die ich hielt.

Vor uns war lachen zu hören, hallte in der leicht beschädigten und ansonsten verlassen wirkenden Halle wieder.

Leise Seufzend machte ich mich bereit und wandte mich noch einmal kurz zu dem schwarzhaarigen mit den Tonfas.

„Lass mir bloß welche übrig Kyoya…", meinte ich nur und schon war er verschwunden.

Kurz meinen Kopf schüttelnd, war ich ihm schon Sekunden später auf den Fersen und verbarg mich beim Laufen leicht hinter ihm, sodass die Männer vor uns sich auf eine Überraschung gefasst machen konnten.

Da Kyoya entschlossen hatte geradewegs auf die anderen loszurennen, blieben wir oder eher er nicht lange unentdeckt und die Aufmerksamkeit der Männer lag in kürzester Zeit auf uns, in ihren Händen schienen sich verschiedenste Waffen zu materialisieren, welche sie von was weiß ich woher hatten.

Was von meiner Position hinter Kyoya allerdings auch klar war, waren die angsterfüllten Gesichter der Männer, als einer der Ihrigen eine Tonfa quer ins Gesicht geschmettert bekam, welche besagten Mann ein paar Meter weit schleuderte, aufgrund der hinter dem schlag liegenden Kraft.

Die Angsterfüllten Rufe der anderen waren ebenfalls belustigend.

„Es ist Hibari Kyoya!"

„Was macht der Dämon von Namimori hier?!"

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und dann war ich auch schon aus Kyoyas Schatten getreten und rammte der nächsten Person trotz dessen Brechstange die er hielt, ein Knie in die Magengrube, worauf hin sich mein Opfer vor Überraschung und schmerz vorneüber kniete, ehe ich ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in den Kiefer verpasste.

Ruhig sah ich zu wie Blut aus seinem Mund spritzte, als er zu Boden ging, als ich auch schon meine Kette um die Beine eines weiteren wickeln und ihn so ebenfalls zu Boden fallen ließ.

Während ich diesen Mann seinen Schicksal am anderen Ende von Kyoyas Tonfas überließ der gerade bei ihm angekommen war, bemerkte ich aus den Augenwinkeln wie man nun auch begann mich ins Visier zu nehmen, als ein Eisenrohr in meine Richtung geschwungen wurde, welchem ich durch ein kleines Rad nach hinten auswich und dabei einer weiteren Person gleich meine Fersen, nach einer kurzen Drehung, ins Gesicht rammte.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich die Anzahl der kampffähigen Männer beachtlich reduziert, was dabei auch die Anzahl der bei Bewusstsein entsprach.

Allerdings schien dies die übrigen und anscheinend Lebensmüden Männer, nicht wirklich zu interessieren oder sie waren einfach zu dämlich um ihre Situation zu verstehen, wahrscheinlich letzteres.

„Ein kleines Mädchen? Das ich nicht lache! Jeder kann mit einer Kette rumfuchteln und Glückstreffer landen, da bist du keine Ausna-", begann einer der Männer zu höhnen, wurde jedoch kurzerhand und unschön unterbrochen, indem das Ende der Kette meines Kusarigamas mit dessen Gewicht und eine zweite welche plötzlich erschien, sich in das Gesicht des Mannes versenkten und diesen mit einem Schlag K.O. zu Boden schickte.

Schnell zeigte mir ein Blick, dass die zweite Kette aus einer von Kyoyas Tonfas kam, welche er so schnell wieder einzog wie sie gekommen war und sich dem nächsten zuwandte.

Seine Augen hatten mich nur kurz in diesem Moment gestreift, aber dieser Moment war mir genug um etwas aus ihnen deuten zu können.

Anscheinend mochte Hibari Kyoya es nicht, wenn Leute nicht für vollgenommen werden, wenn sie unter seinem Flügel standen und dementsprechend akzeptiert wurden von ihm.

Dass ich das wurde stellte ich in diesem Moment einfach nicht in Frage, denn von dem was ich über ihn gehört hatte von den anderen, legte man sich mit dem Disziplinar Komitee an, legte man sich mit Hibari Kyoya an.

Und von dem was ich mitbekommen hatte, war ich von diesem nun ein Teil und nicht nur das, auch im Kampf schien er mich ernst zu nehmen, etwas das einfach viel zu wenig passierte.

Mit einem etwas weiteren grinsen und ein paar mehr Blutflecken in der Kleidung später, wie auch ein wenig größeren Respekt Tetsuyas mir gegenüber, verließ ich auch schon wenig später zusammen mit den anderen beiden die Halle.

Leise die Namimori Schulhymne vor mich hin summend, während ich leicht schräg hinter Kyoya ging mit Hibird auf der Schulter, betraten wir wieder das Schulgelände.

Im Gegensatz zu vorher als wir das Gelände verließen und dieses leer war, befanden sich nun überall Schüler und genossen ihre Pause, naja, ehe sie Kyoya, Tetsuya und dementsprechend auch mich entdeckten.

Es dauerte keine Minute ehe das Getuschel der anderen begann, während sie uns Platz auf unseren Weg ins Schulgebäude machten.

Ich schenkte den anderen nur wenig Beachtung, konnte aber die Angst und auch das Staunen, die Verblüffung, Überraschung aus ihren Stimmen vernehmen und die Frage, wer ich sei.

Kyoya schien die Fragen ebenfalls zu bemerken, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken, während Tetsuya ein wenig grinste.

Sein und Kyoyas nächster Kommentar waren der Beginn von allem.

„Kiharu-san, so wie du Kyo-san vorhin in den Kampf gefolgt bist und wie du dich bewegt hast warst du wie ein Schatten, niemand hatte dich bemerkt.", kommentierte der ältere Junge einfach, während er kurz nickte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich wie sich die Mundwinkel Kyoyas bei diesem Kommentar leicht und kaum merklich nach oben verzogen und seine Augen kurz in meine Richtung schweiften.

„Hn, Schatten übersieht man, bis es zu spät ist. Das könnte interessant werden Kiharu Sayori."

Mit diesen Worten betrat er das Gebäude, während ich kurz in meinem tun innehielt, sich meine Augen für einen Moment weiteten und ich etwas Warmes in mir spürte, das mein grinsen zu einem leichten lächeln werden ließ, wenn auch nur kurz.

Weiter summend und den kleinen gelben Federball kraulend ehe er seinen Meister folgte, folgte ich, nicht aber ohne den mehr oder minder vergessenen Zuhörern noch etwas zu geben.

„Schatten haben immer jemanden zu folgen, bei ihm zu sein. Vergessen wie der Mond hinter einer Wand aus Wolken. Kyoya, so schnell wirst du mich nicht mehr los, vor allem wenn wir zusammen an Decimos Seite sein werden."


End file.
